Mauvaise
by Mely-Mellow
Summary: Mauvaise ? Oh ça oui elle l'était, Mauvaise et Abîmée. Déchirée par ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'on lui refusait. Mauvaise dans ses actes et Mauvaise dans ses choix, elle qui était née la Mort au bout des doigts. Mais voilà qui est parfait, car lui aussi est Mauvais.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Il existait sur Grandline, entre les Plages Nomades et Longring Longland, un petit morceau de terre appelé Potrawka. L'île ne se distinguait ni par son pouvoir économique, ni par sa culture exotique. Il y faisait beau un mois sur deux, les récoltes avaient lieu trois fois par an et l'île n'avait pas connu de catastrophe naturelle depuis maintenant un siècle. Les anciens de ce monde s'en souviennent aujourd'hui comme le berceau du haricot, si tant est que le fayot ait besoin d'une patrie.

Mais outre l'histoire très léguminaire de Potrawka, l'île possédait une autre particularité aussi importante (si ce n'est plus) que la production des fèves. Les terres étaient divisées en deux villages distincts dont les limites se voyaient marquées par une fine chaîne de montagnes vertes. Le premier, s'étendant de l'Ouest du pays au pied du mont Heredia avait pour nom Lewo. Le second, de l'autre côté du pic et prenant ses aises à l'Est se nommait Prawo.

Il serait probablement très intéressant de faire ici le récit des cités jumelles de Potrawka. Les deux villages se jalousaient mutuellement depuis des temps immémoriaux sans que personne ne sache véritablement pourquoi. Et les querelles de voisinage étaient considérées sur l'Île du Haricot comme n'importe quelle autre tradition aurait pu l'être. Mais là n'est pas le sujet de notre histoire.

Il est à parier que le nom de ce petit pays n'aurait jamais été retenu si nos héros avaient décidé de faire escale de l'autre côté de l'île. Mais il en fut autrement et l'équipage du Heart accosta un beau jour sur la baie de Prawo. Et tandis que les pirates finissaient de dissimuler le submersible, le véritable personnage principal de cette histoire s'enfonçait avec délice sous ses couvertures pour un repos bien mérité. Sans jamais, le moins du monde, imaginer que son avenir venait de se jouer à quelques kilomètres près.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous, excusez-moi pour ce message calé ici : je recherche un/une bêta pour corriger cette fanfic. Il doit y avoir des fautes à droite, à gauche, à force de relire, je ne vois plus rien ! Encore désolée et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**\- Arc de Potrawka -**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**OISEAU DE MALHEUR ET TRAVAIL DE NUIT**

* * *

L'idée de travailler ne lui était pas désagréable, non. Elle lui était insupportable.

Nora n'était pas du genre paresseuse, il lui était tout simplement inconcevable de passer sa vie au même endroit, à répéter les mêmes gestes. Surtout si c'était pour profiter d'une vie stable, monotone, insipide. Elle vivait dans cette routine qui l'écœurait jour après jour et lui faisait doucement perdre le fil. Se lever tôt, se coucher tôt et se satisfaire d'une après-midi de congé à ne rien faire. Compter les années à l'envers et attendre la retraite... Ou même la mort. Quelle différence après tout ?

Un frisson de dégoût lui parcouru l'échine.

Bien sûr elle aurait pu, comme de nombreux imbéciles, embarquer à n'importe quel moment. Prendre la mer, se battre contre vents et marées. Découvrir les merveilles du monde, avancer toujours plus loin et faire de chaque journée une nouvelle aventure... Quelle connerie.

Quitter ce pays était à coup sûr la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Malheureusement il lui manquait l'essentiel : un objectif, un but. Mais également un bateau. Sans oublier des vivres... Bon il lui manquait plusieurs essentiels.

De toute manière, elle n'avait pas _le truc_. Ce quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de défendre sa peau, d'aller au bout des choses.

Car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si tout le monde était beau et gentil sur cette île de péquenots, c'était loin d'être le cas passé les frontières de Potrawka.

Aussi idiots qu'ils puissent l'être, les habitants de l'île avaient tous un rêve. Leurs existences étaient réglées comme du papier à musique et les plus jeunes organisaient déjà leurs vieux jours. Tous ces plans d'avenir avaient tendance à rendre Nora malade. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'excitant à avancer en terrain connu ?

Et qui sait si la moitié n'allait pas mourir avant d'avoir eu le temps d'en profiter. À force de bouffer la même chose à longueur de temps... Nora haïssait les haricots, plus encore que cette bande de joyeux paysans.

Soupirant une fois de plus, la jeune femme décida de passer à autre chose. De toute manière, à quoi bon y penser.

Nora actionna une série de leviers, allumant ainsi le four principal. Elle vérifia que la porte d'accès à la boulangerie était bel et bien verrouillée avant de faire tomber sa lourde veste. Une gigantesque paire d'ailes s'en libéra aussitôt. Semblable à celle des chauve-souris, leur membrane était faite d'une peau sombre, épaisse et duveteuse. Sur chacune d'elles, quatre longs doigts osseux étiraient le cuir avant de se rejoindre en une unique griffe acérée.

La jeune femme allongea un instant ses membres, s'étirant sous l'accablante chaleur des machines, avant de se mettre au travail. Elle disposait de toute une nuit pour faire cuire les pâtons du boulanger.

C'était là un métier difficile, éreintant et qui l'isolait des autres habitants. Le genre d'office que l'on ne confiait pas à une femme habituellement. Mais Nora ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'aimait pas les villageois, qu'ils viennent de l'Est ou de l'Ouest lui importait peu. La jeune femme n'était, pour ainsi dire, pas du genre à aimer grand monde. Elle préférait s'isoler dans sa cave, là où elle était nourrie, logée et blanchie par ce vieux crétin d'artisan.

La pièce n'était pas grande mais avait pour avantage de donner directement sur sa chambre, elle aussi au sous-sol du magasin. Les murs de pierres grises donnaient des airs de cachot à l'endroit. La chaleur qu'il y régnait aurait fait suffoquer n'importe qui. Une unique source de lumière provenant des fours déformait les meubles, projetant des ombres étranges et extravagantes.

Loin de déranger Nora, l'aspect sombre des lieux lui permettait de vivre sans avoir à faire attention au moindre de ses gestes. Deux petites lucarnes percées au plus près du plafond lui permettaient de voir la marche des passants le soir. Elle aimait observer les gens sans qu'eux ne puissent se l'imaginer.

La jeune femme était arrivée sur l'île quatre ans plus tôt. Après quelques mois de survie en forêt, elle s'était rapprochée de la ville en espérant que les vivres y seraient plus simples à trouver. Certes son assiette n'était jamais vide, mais on ne pouvait pas pour autant appeler ça une vie.

L'éclairage des machines illumina un instant sa figure. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Coupée à la va-vite, sa coupe ne ressemblait à rien. L'un des côté semblait plus long que l'autre et un drôle d'épis s'était installé sur le haut de son crâne. Quelques mèches passaient devant son visage, dissimulant un petit nez droit et une bouche pleine tachée de suie.

Elle enfourna les premières plaques, frissonnant à chaque fois qu'elle se penchait au-dessus du four. Nora était maladivement attirée par la chaleur. C'était là une des choses qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Pas plus que son arrivée ridiculement romanesque sur cette île de tarés. Que ces ailes trop encombrantes, cette queue fourchue qu'elle dissimulait avec peine et son mépris pour les autres qu'elle crachait allègrement à longueur de journée.

Nora pouffait dans son coin, si le boulanger apprenait qu'il hébergeait un monstre comme elle, c'était l'attaque assurée. L'image du vieux bouffi en train de suffoquer s'imposa naturellement dans son esprit. En voilà un qu'elle ne regretterait pas. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire détestable. Subitement de meilleure humeur, elle remonta les manches de sa chemise et s'attela à sa tâche avec entrain sans se douter une seule seconde qu'elle faisait l'objet d'un débat animé.

En effet à quelques centaines de mètres, sur la place marchande, les habitants de Prawo fêtaient le tricentenaire de la Guerre des Fricassées. Une querelle qui opposa durant trois jours et trois nuits l'Est et l'Ouest dans l'éprouvante recherche de la meilleure manière de marier le calamar aux haricots. Cette célébration était surtout l'occasion pour toutes les mères du village de dénouer leur tablier et de laisser leur charmante progéniture se gaver de plats en sauce jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Des petits lampions aux couleurs de l'île éclairaient doucement la scène, une musique entraînante raisonnait quelque part. Assis en tailleur près du feu, la bouche recouverte de jus de tomate, le jeune Gabby Levroski expliquait à l'élue de son cœur, Aude, sept ans, comment il avait découvert l'affreuse sorcière de la boulangerie :

\- Elle est énorme ! S'exclama-t-il les bras ouverts. Elle est tellement grosse qu'elle doit manger mille enfants tous les jours !

Aude était une jolie fille. Ses narines avaient beau faire trois fois la taille de son index (sûrement à force de se curer le nez), elle savait tout de même marcher sur les mains sans tomber. Gabby en était fou. Et il était bien décidé à l'épouser, ainsi qu'à l'inviter à son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Mais c'était aussi de par son expérience de la gente masculine, une jeune fille avertie. C'est pourquoi elle ne voulut pas se laisser convaincre si facilement et poussa Gabby à prouver ses dires.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Bouda Aude en croisant les bras.

Mais l'histoire de son ami prenait forme dans sa petite tête en forme de pastèque et une nouvelle idée en surgit.

\- Si ça s'trouve, c'est elle qui a mangé Patrick. S'interrogea Aude, se souvenant des paroles de sa mère concernant son cousin.

Ledit Patrick n'était en réalité qu'un adolescent dont le destin amoureux avait été scellé par un oncle maquereau. Ce dernier comptait sur son neveu préféré pour reprendre l'établissement familial. Le jeune homme, trop heureux d'apprendre un véritable métier, avait immédiatement accepté. En fin de compte, Patrick s'était bel et bien fait manger, mais d'une manière que le rating actuel ne me permet pas de détailler.

\- Et comment tu sais qu'c'est une sorcière ? Enchaîna Aude, oubliant sa question aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue.

\- Je le sais ! C'est tout ! S'énerva Gabby en rougissant. Elle n'est pas comme les autres dames. Et en plus elle se cache toute la journée, c'est parce que sinon, si le soleil la touche, elle fond ! Pschitt ! S'agita le garçon l'air sûr de lui et faisant sursauter Aude. Mais si tu me crois pas, t'as qu'à venir voir !

Gabby sauta brusquement sur ses jambes et partit à toute allure. La petite Aude se releva à l'aide de ses mains. Elle se frotta vivement les genoux tachés d'herbe et s'élança à la suite du jeune garçon. Les enfants se frayèrent un chemin entre les tables et les lampes de papier. Bousculant parfois un parent ou marchant sur le pied d'un voisin. Les deux têtes blondes peinaient à se faufiler parmi les chaises et les grandes personnes. Et Gabby était déjà tombé deux fois lorsque Aude percuta une gigantesque masse orange.

Son front rebondit violemment contre un ventre en combinaison orange, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Écartant sa frange trop longue de ses doigts potelés, elle releva la tête pour voir à qui elle avait à faire. C'était le drôle d'ours blanc qui accompagnait les voyageurs. Elle lui offrit un sourire de boxeur auquel il manquait deux ou trois dents et le contourna rapidement. Elle devait rattraper Gabby !

Bepo l'observa filer et disparaître parmi les habitants. L'enfant déjà loin n'entendit sûrement pas son excuse, et c'est l'air penaud qu'il décida de retourner auprès de son capitaine. Ce dernier était allongé sur un banc, son célèbre bonnet nordique recouvrant son visage.

Les traversées se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles. L'équipage avait enchaîné tempêtes et rencontres imprévues, Marines et monstres des profondeurs, sans jamais renoncer. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se retourner, de regarder en arrière et de contempler la longue route qu'ils avaient déjà parcourue.

Au fil du temps chacun avait su trouver sa place au cœur du submersible. Les choses ne s'étaient pas faites sans douleur, et Penguin se rappelait parfaitement le jour de son arrivée. Il se prenait parfois à y repenser, une légère grimace tordant ses traits au souvenir de son entrée fracassante chez les Hearts. Quel crétin il avait pu être à l'époque. Shachi lui répétait souvent qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il restait un parfait imbécile malgré ces sept dernières années. Cet idiot...

Penguin chercha son ami des yeux mais ne le reconnut pas immédiatement sous l'épaisse couche de sauce qui recouvrait son visage.

-Pose pas de question ! Ordonna-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Au même moment, Penguin croisa le regard enflammé d'une jolie jeune femme à quelques tables de là. Celle-ci semblait furieuse et tenait entre ses mains l'assiette qu'elle venait visiblement de renverser sur son compagnon.

\- Pas besoin, ricana le jeune homme.

\- Les femmes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient ! Souffla Shachi tandis qu'il essuyait sa figure avec les manches de sa combinaison. Un mot de travers et c'est le drame.

Penguin laissa échapper un rire franc.

\- Pour commencer arrête de laisser traîner tes mains partout, ça fait tâche.

\- C'est toi qui va me donner des conseils en matière de drague ? Se moqua Shachi. Toi qui détiens le record du nombre de râteaux sur tout Grand Line et qui pense que "Wah, jolies jambes ! A quelle heure elles ouvrent ?" est la meilleure phrase d'accroche de tous les temps ?

Le pirate ne crut pas bon de préciser que si classement il y avait, lui-même devait certainement avoir explosé les scores. La confrontation avec la demoiselle avait suffisamment mis à mal son ego pour la soirée, le massacrant à grands coup de talons aiguilles et de soupe de pois.

\- Les vapeurs te montent à la tête, Grogna Penguin. Aucune fille ne me résiste ! C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de respirer.

Le jeune homme s'affala sur une chaise et croisa les mains derrière la nuque, un sourire insolent sur le visage.

\- Et puis, c'est bien connu. Elles craquent toutes pour les pirates...

\- Tu serai prêt à parier ? Le provoqua Shachi.

Son ami leva les yeux vers lui et l'espace d'un instant, il y aperçu cette étincelle de malice mêlée de fierté qu'il lui connaissait si bien.

\- Prêt !

\- 500 Berry au premier qui en tiendra une avant la fin du mois ! Lança le roux.

L'air arrogant de Penguin disparut aussi tôt.

\- La fin du mois ?! Mais... Le capitaine veut partir demain ! Et on ne sait même pas quand apparaîtra la prochaine île ! Le jeune homme marqua une pause, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Et tu n'as même pas 500 Berry ! Je le sais, je te fais les po... Hum.

\- Pardon ?

Penguin se releva vivement pour serrer la main de son ami, un immense sourire hypocrite sur le visage. Scellant ainsi le début de leur jeu.

\- Allez ! S'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. Un mois à partir de ce soir ! Prépare-toi à passer rapidement à la caisse.

Fortement ralentit par l'alcool de haricot, Shachi en imbécile heureux, se contenta de cette réponse.

-Évidemment, ajouta-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité, Astrée ne compte pas. Il souligna ses paroles d'un geste du pouce, désignant ainsi leur capitaine.

\- Ouais, je sais... "Chasse gardée". Conclu Penguin sur le ton de la confidence. Un regard dans le dos de son ami lui appris que le chirurgien n'avait toujours pas quitté son banc.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, main dans la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été aussi évidentes, aussi naturelles. Chacun avait eu ses périodes de doutes, troublés par l'inquiétude grandissante de ce qui les attendraient le lendemain. Mais ils chérissaient plus que tout ces moments de partage, entre nakamas.

Un instant de tranquillité, de douceur. Le calme avant la tempête. Il n'en fallut pas plus au scénario pour se remettre en marche.

Ce fut l'odeur du sang qui réveilla Law. Une odeur vive, métallique et entêtante. N'importe qui d'autre aurait eu un mal fou à la reconnaître. Elle était passée si rapidement, un simple coup de vent. Lui le connaissait bien ce parfum.

Mais ce qui le poussa réellement à ouvrir les yeux, ce fut les pleurs qui accompagnaient la fragrance. Des cris terrifiés, hystériques, anéantis et tout droit sortis de la bouche d'une petite fille. La musique s'arrêta.

Aude était revenue, tremblante, paniquée et seule. Elle serrait sa mère avec toute la force du désespoir, son visage déformé par la peur. Les cheveux défaits, les joues rouges, elle avait du mal à respirer. Le sang se mêlait aux tâches vertes de ses petits genoux, s'amusait à teindre sa robe de coton et ses bras dorés. Mais ce sang-là n'était pas le sien.

Sa génitrice lui saisit les épaules, la secouant en tout sens pour obtenir des réponses. Mais l'enfant ne parlait pas. La scène attira rapidement l'attention et une petite troupe se formait autour de la fillette lorsque Law se releva enfin. Tous écoutaient avec attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! S'égosillait la mère d'une manière si caractéristique aux parents morts d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Sentant la situation lui échapper, elle gifla sa fille tout en priant pour que celle-ci retrouve ses esprits. Qui sait ce qui lui était arrivé, la jeune maman sentait son cœur se tordre tandis qu'elle imaginait déjà le pire.

\- C'est pas ma faute ! C'est pas ma faute ! Sanglota Aude bruyamment.

\- Calme-toi ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Cria sa mère.

\- J'voulais pas y aller ! Mais... Mais... C'est Gabby ! La sorcière l'a attrapé ! Et... Et... Et maintenant il est là-bas... Et je crois qu'elle l'a mangé... Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un agaçant bruit de piaillements étranglés.

La femme laissa tomber ses bras incrédule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Maman viens m'aider ! Insista Aude, des hoquets dans la voix.

Si l'odeur sanguine avait attirée Law, la description presque fantastique et le ton si dramatique et misérable de la fillette avaient fait naître sur son visage un sourire lugubre. Il ajusta son chapeau sur ses cheveux en bataille et rassembla ses hommes d'un geste rapide. Leur instant de répit venait de prendre fin.

\- Capitaine ? L'équipage était pendu à ses lèvres.

Law ne quittait plus l'enfant des yeux. Son instinct lui disait que cette île n'était finalement pas dénuée de tout intérêt.

Une troupe de plus en plus importante se massait autour de l'enfant.

Bientôt les cris et les pleurs invoqueront un mouvement de foule contre lequel il ne valait mieux pas lutter. Law se mit à réfléchir. Utiliser les habitants serait certainement bien plus avantageux.

\- Capitaine ? Répéta Bepo.

Law freina le train de ses pensées pour se tourner vers son second. Il fallait agir vite, mais avec précision.

\- Désolé... Marmonna l'ours tandis que Shachi et Penguin se frappaient le visage de désespoir.

\- Que fait-on ? Demanda un membre d'équipage. Devons-nous allez voir ce qui se passe ? Peut-être trouverons nous quelque chose...

\- On rentre. Le coupa Law sans adresser un seul regard à l'intervenant.

\- Je... On rentre cap'taine ? Répéta lentement le pirate surpris. Vous-êtes sûr ?

\- N'as-tu pas confiance Mood ? Sourit le chirurgien. Pourquoi ne pas partager avec nous ton idée. Law tapota impatiemment la garde de son Nodachi. Et peut-être qu'après avoir contredit mes ordres tu pourras t'entraîner au rôle de "cap'taine" en naviguant seul sur une barque au milieu de l'océan.

\- N... Non merci capitaine.

\- Parce que tu penses avoir le choix ? Le toisa Law. Il se tourna plus largement vers ses hommes pour se faire entendre. Je ne veux plus voir un seul d'entre vous sur cette île avant demain matin. Bepo ! Interpella-t-il l'ours resté en retrait. Tu viens avec moi.

\- Désolé capitaine.

Law ne dit rien, il tendit son arme à son second et se dirigea, les mains dans les poches, vers l'unique taverne du village de Prawo.

Et tandis que le boulanger s'endormait une fois de plus la tête sur le bar du vieux Bill, ce dernier marchait furieusement vers la pâtisserie, un hachoir à la main et la moitié du village derrière lui.

Le cortège enragé arriva bien vite à destination, bruyant et armé. Faut-il préciser qu'une foule en colère n'est jamais bon signe ? Les plus malins vous diront que tout dépendait du côté duquel on se trouvait. Nora, étant trop occupée à paniquer et à tirer le corps ensanglanté d'un enfant, vous demanderait tout simplement de la fermer.

Le jeune garçon sentait la tomate et l'urine à plein nez. Nora traînait son corps inerte afin de l'asseoir contre un mur. Mais plus elle le déplaçait et plus la trace de sang se faisait longue sur le sol. Ce petit crétin l'espionnait à travers la lucarne d'aération qui donnait sur le trottoir. À force de s'appuyer il avait fini par tomber et passer à travers la fenêtre défectueuse. Nora effrayée avait réagi instinctivement, donnant un coup d'aile dans le visage de Gabby, éclaboussant de rouge la pièce.

La jeune femme tenta de relever la tête de l'enfant pour se rendre compte des dégâts causés. Un énorme trou noir sanguinolent remplaçait l'œil droit du garçon inerte. Prise de panique elle s'écarta vivement. Cherchant à tâtons son trousseau de clefs dans ses poches, Nora se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Devait-elle chercher de l'aide ? Ou devait-elle s'enfuir...

Dehors, des hurlements se rapprochaient.

Nora aurait eu tout juste le temps de sortir si la porte ne s'était pas retrouvée bloquée par des gonds usés et rouillés. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle avisa la lucarne cassée et sauta sur une caisse en bois pour l'atteindre. La fenêtre était petite mais la jeune femme n'était pas bien épaisse non plus. Ses bras et ses épaules sortir sans aucun problème. Elle sursauta lorsque sa peau brûlante rencontra la bruine naissante. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient doucement dans la boue fraîche, alors qu'elle s'extirpait du sous-sol.

Du haut de la rue, la foule l'aperçu comme une masse noire et dangereuse s'extirpant de son infâme terrier. Son buste et ses ailes furent plus difficile à tirer. Et les villageois ne purent distinguer qu'une bête hideuse, difforme. Ils n'en crièrent que plus fort. Fourches et torches en avant, ils descendirent la rue à toute allure.

Le carreau brisé tailladait la peau de la fugitive de part en part. Elle perdit une chaussure et une partie de son pantalon dans sa fuite. Un morceau de verre se ficha dans son mollet, lui tirant un cri.

Malgré tout, elle était enfin dehors. La jeune femme se releva à l'aide de ses mains. Les villageois allaient la massacrer si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Nora tourna les talons et dévala la rue. Si elle atteignait le port, elle pourrait voler une barque et échapper à ses poursuivants. Elle qui manquait de motivation il y a encore quelques heures aurait vendu père et mère pour qu'on lui foute la paix. N'ayant ni l'un, ni l'autre elle ne pouvait que compter sur ses jambes.

L'éclat de verre lui charcutait le muscle à chacune de ses foulées, ralentissant peu à peu ses mouvements et ses chances de rester en vie. Son souffle était chaotique, l'effort et la peur la condamnaient lentement.

Le port s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la baie sud de Prawo. On y accédait par quelques marches taillées à même la roche. Le crachin se changea en pluie battante. Les lueurs des torches dans son dos la poussaient à avancer plus vite encore. Les pavés humides qui recouvraient le sol manquèrent de la faire tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Quelques bateaux marchands s'alignaient dans l'ombre. Le bruissement de l'averse nouvelle sur l'eau apaisa un instant le cœur affolé de Nora. La jeune femme repéra une barque de taille raisonnable au bout de la jetée.

Plus que quelques mètres à tirer, c'était faisable ! Ses vêtements trempés ralentissaient sa course. D'ici elle pouvait voir les deux rames dans l'embarcation. Elle allait le faire, elle allait leur filer entre les doigts.

C'est également ce que pensa le père de Aude qui l'attendait près des filets de pêche et qui lui tira une charge de gros sel dans les côtes. L'explosion projeta la jeune femme à plusieurs mètres. Son dos s'écrasa sur l'escalier du port dans un craquement sinistre. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Notre histoire aurait pu se terminer ainsi, sur une étrange créature trop peu courageuse pour prendre la mer et trop peu chanceuse pour survivre. Fin suffisamment misérable pour en être drôle ou pour servir de leçon aux enfants trop curieux. Malheureusement pour elle, Nora n'était pas morte et se faire tirer dessus tel un lapin n'était décidément pas l'épreuve la plus rude à laquelle elle devrait faire face. Autant qu'elle s'y habitue dès à présent.

Les villageois victorieux la trouvèrent inconsciente, le bras gauche tordu dans une position tout sauf naturelle. La peur, l'incompréhension et l'ignorance de ces gens nécessita qu'on attache les ailes de la bête. Il ne fallait pas que le monstre puisse les attaquer en cas de réveil prématuré, si réveil il y avait. L'un d'entre eux jeta un drap sur la créature de peur d'attirer le mauvais œil.

C'est ainsi qu'ils la tirèrent par les jambes jusqu'au bureau du commissaire. Il s'agissait d'un poste de la Marine sur une colline en dehors du village.

Pas plus grand qu'une chambre de bonne, il ne comptait qu'une table branlante, une chaise en bois et une cellule de la taille d'une grosse armoire. La décoration de la prison avait été assuré par la charmante épouse du commissaire Kurbu. Cette brave femme avait fait peindre les murs dans des nuances de vert haricot et s'était appliquée à broder de petites fèves rouges sur les rideaux.

Le poste était également le seul endroit du village à posséder un DenDen Mushi. L'appareil était d'ordinaire utilisé par le commissaire pour contacter le poste de Lewo et échanger des insultes avec son confrère du village voisin.

Forts de leur triomphe, les villageois se dispersèrent bien vite. La bête avait été vaincue, enfermée et les mères purent rentrer s'abriter ayant à présent de nouvelles histoires à raconter à leurs petits. Le plus gros de la foule se retrouva au bar pour une bière de haricot bien méritée. Law les attendait de pied ferme.

Le pirate connaissait le fonctionnement des villages de campagne. Ayant simplement attendu que les paysans fassent le sale boulot, il ne fut pas surpris de les voir arriver après une bonne heure, armes à la main et torches éteintes. Les hommes rentraient un par un, la taverne fut bientôt pleine.

\- A-t-on jamais vu ce genre de monstre là ? Dit un homme massif au reste du groupe.

Il avait du sang sur la manche et tenait un fusil sous le bras. Ceux qui passaient à proximité lui donnaient une tape dans le dos en le félicitant d'avoir abattu la bête.

\- Bill ! Vient donc arroser la troupe ! Cria-t-il.

Les fermiers s'installaient, encore tremblants d'adrénaline. Chacun allait de son commentaire, celui-ci avait frappé la créature, celui-là l'avait attaché... Le brouhaha enflait dans le petit bar, réchauffant rapidement l'atmosphère. Personne n'avait remarqué le chirurgien resté dans l'ombre. Un siège se libéra aux côtés du "héros" de la soirée. Le pirate se rapprocha du groupe, comprenant que c'était là sa chance et se mêla tout naturellement à la conversation ;

\- Faut-il comprendre que vous l'avez eu ? Demanda-t-il l'air faussement concerné.

\- Et pas qu'un peu mon grand ! Lui répondit l'homme en se tournant vers lui. Elle est faite comme un rat !

\- Enfermée comme elle est, elle ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne, rajouta un autre villageois.

\- Ce genre de... D'animal est-il fréquent dans les environs ? Interrogea Law désireux d'en apprendre le maximum.

Le tavernier posa sèchement le verre qu'il essuyait et se tourna vers lui, un air grave peint sur le visage ;

\- Ce genre d'animal, comme tu dis là, ça peut venir que de l'Ouest mon garçon. C'est les habitants de Lewo qui nous l'ont envoyé pour nous faire du tort. Il se tourna vers les paysans et parla un peu plus fort. C'est pourquoi dès demain matin, nous l'exécuterons et la renverrons là d'où qu'elle vient. Et si c'est la guerre que veulent les Lewotiens, c'est la guerre qu'ils auront !

Les Prawons clamèrent en cœur, frappant des poings sur les tables, grondant de plus en plus fort. Le vacarme fut tel que le plancher vibrait au rythme de l'excitation et de la colère des habitants.

Law sentait la situation dégénérer lentement vers une guerre de clan dont il n'avait aucune envie de faire partie. Il fallait rapidement rediriger la conversation pour en tirer avantage.

Le pirate posa la main sur l'épaule du supposé leader pour obtenir son attention et lui inspirer un sentiment de confiance.

\- Où est-elle à présent ? J'aimerai voir la bête de mes propres yeux. Simple curiosité scientifique. Rajouta-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant le paysan plisser les yeux.

Au même moment, l'homme massif fit signe au tavernier qu'on venait de réveiller le boulanger, et qu'il était tout disposé à fournir des informations en échange d'un dernier verre.

\- Va donc voir au poste, c'est le père de la gamine qui l'a attrapé. Il a dû la conduire aussitôt à Kurbu pour qu'elle y passe la nuit. Mais je serai toi, mon garçon, j'éviterai de trop m'approcher. Ce monstre s'est attaqué à un enfant innocent et s'apprêtait à le bouffer.

Je ferai attention. Conclut Law se retenant de faire un quelconque commentaire.

Le pirate réussi à dissimuler son excitation et quitta le bar, luttant pour ne pas sortir trop précipitamment.

Bepo l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur en face de l'enseigne. En voyant son second, Law lui fit un signe de tête. L'ours serra le Nodachi de son capitaine entre ses bras, à défaut de pouvoir retenir le frisson qui lui courrait le long de l'échine. Il lui était impossible de voir les yeux de son supérieur, mais son immense sourire sadique en disait bien plus qu'il n'aurait aimé le savoir.

Le poste de garde se trouvait à la sortie du village, en allant vers la montagne. De l'extérieur, l'endroit ressemblait à une cabane de jardin. La maison du commissaire se trouvait à quelques mètres tout au plus. Faite de grosse briques bleues, elle dénotait avec l'aspect misérable de la cabane.

Law s'approchait silencieusement sur le chemin de terre, la lune éclairait faiblement la scène. Ce soir-là, c'était Taaron, le fils de Kurbu qui montait la garde devant le poste. C'était un gamin assez mignon avec de grosse lunettes vertes. Il venait d'avoir seize ans.

Son père était rentré en trombe dans sa chambre, l'arrachant à sa lecture de bonne femme et le poussant à "agir en homme". Taaron terrifié, se retrouvait ainsi au milieu de la nuit, une fourche à la main à garder une féroce succube mangeuse d'homme.

Le pirate s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée, apercevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Sur le flanc gauche du poste, une minuscule ouverture grillagée avait été percée grossièrement. Deux gamins pouffaient discrètement en dessous. L'un d'entre eux tenait un sceau noir entre les mains, l'autre jetait quelques coups d'œil par la fenêtre barrée. Il renifla en riant un peu plus fort, couvrant aussitôt sa bouche de ses mains. Il se calma et aida son ami à renverser le sceau à travers les mailles du grillage.

On entendit un cri de surprise, suivi d'un grognement rageur. Taaron sursauta et chassa les gamins rieurs de la propriété. Il valait mieux pour Law d'avancer à visage découvert. Le pirate empoigna son arme et demanda à son second de rester sur place.

Il continua seul jusqu'à la petite cabane du commissaire. Taaron, pensant avoir encore affaire à un garnement du village, menaça Law de sa fourche.

\- Arrêtez-ça ! Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Rentrez chez vous !

Law leva les mains, paumes en avant en signe de paix. Il fallait rassurer le fils du commissaire, c'est pourquoi il décida de se présenter avec une voix mielleuse comme un médecin voyageur. Taaron abaissa rapidement son arme en soupirant de soulagement, enfin un peu de compagnie. Le pirate avança doucement.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez là, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je n'arrête pas de leur dire mais ça fait deux fois qu'ils reviennent ! Est-ce que vous pouvez me remplacer quelques instants, j'ai tellement envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mon père m'a demandé de surveiller la cellule mais je n'ai...

Law attrapa Taaron, se plaçant derrière lui en quelques secondes. Son bras autour du cou du gamin trop bavard, il serra avec force en comptant les secondes. Le fils du commissaire émit quelques gargouillis étranglés. La fourche tomba dans un tintement froid, son bras battait l'air pour faire lâcher prise à son attaquant.

L'étrangler trop fort pourrait causer des problèmes de santé permanent. Mais si il ne bloquait pas suffisamment longtemps l'afflux sanguin, le gamin ne perdrait pas connaissance. Rapidement sa victime cessa de se débattre, ses jambes devinrent molles, il se laissa tomber inconscient. Law accompagna la chute de Taaron, l'appuyant contre le mur de la cabane.

Rien de bien compliqué, pour le moment tout se passait comme il l'avait prédit.

Il se releva, essuya son sweat assombri par la poussière et, dévoré de curiosité, poussa doucement la porte du cabanon.


End file.
